Pienso en ti
by amarilloceleste
Summary: Recuerdos del Rey caspian hacerca del dia en que le confeso su amor a Susan. se que talvez no les diga nada el summary, no soy buena con ellos pero leanlo y medisen que tal me quedo la historia porfa,gracias...


Hola, saludos a todos, aquí les traigo un shot de Susan y Caspian, espero le guste

Resume: El rey caspian recuerda al gran amor de su vida, la reina Susan. Los recuerdos de caspian del día en el que le declaro su amor a Susan.

Espero les guste la historia disfruten…

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, son obras de c s Lewis.

"Pienso en ti"

"_Aun recuerdo los momentos que pasábamos juntos, aun que no fueron muchos, aun los recuerdo, las veces que pasábamos sentados junto a la fogata del castillo cuando hacía mucho frío en el invierno, te veía riendo ante los pequeños pleitos de tus hermanos, y tomando chocolate caliente con tu hermana menor, mientras yo te miraba parado junto a la chimenea sonriendo._

_Pero nunca voy a olvidar el __día… aquel día, de verano que hacia mucho calor, tu estabas en la cocina, desde muy temprano con Lucy metiendo en una cesta todo lo que les parecía bueno para hacer un día de campo junto al rio, era tanto el calor que hacia al levantarnos en la mañana que lo único que refrescaba era un baño en el fresco rio,_

_Lucy corrió hacia la habitación de tus her__manos, gritando el nombre de Peter, que chistoso momento…_

-¡Peter, Peter, hace mucho calor!

-Si ya se Lu, pero así es esta época del año.

-Si pero,… que te parece si vamos a bañarnos al rio, todos juntos, ándale, Peter, ándale di que si, si…

_-La cara de tu herman__a emanaba una ternura, que ni el sumo monarca podía con ella._

_Si Peter adora a su hermanita, igual que a ti y a Edmund, es un buen hermano sin duda._

_Fue tan gracioso verle la cara sucumbiendo ante la petición de Lucy…_

-¡Acompáñame a la cocina! –Si, claro que si…

_-Peter tomo la mano de tu hermana y salieron de la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina, lo cual Edmund y yo nos quedamos un poco atónitos, hasta que el se dirigió a Peter…_

-¿Que no se supone que tenemos muchas cosas que arreglar en el castillo, Peter?

-Sí, ya sé, pero bueno, un día de descanso no le hace mal a nadie. Mañana trabajaremos el doble, ¿qué te parece?, anda Ed ¿tú también tienes calor o no?

-bien solo por hoy

-Hay ya basta, Ed tu tampoco tenias ganas de trabajar hoy…

-jajaja si tienes razón

_-Solo mire como se __reían de sí mismos, me daba tanta gracia. A mí también me hubiera gustado tener algún hermano con quien pelear, pero me conformo con tus hermanos, que son casi como mi familia. Recuerdo que ese día la invitación vino de parte de Peter, valla que me sorprendí cuando me vio en el pasillo y me dijo._

-¿Qué, tú no vienes con nosotros?

-¿A donde van?

-Vamos a tomarnos el día, vamos al rio a refrescarnos y comer algo delicioso ¿no vienes?

-Bueno, yo… -Vamos solo por hoy, anda busca una ropa fresca y vámonos…

_-Solo pude sonreírle a tu __hermano y asentir con la cabeza. Si tenía razón, quería descansar y si iba a pasar el resto del día a tu lado que mejor…_

-Está bien, yo también voy con ustedes Peter

-Bien, te veo en la cocina –Bien…

-_Cuando llegue a la cocina no podía creer lo que mis ojos miraban, tenias la cesta llena de comida, pan, frutas, algo de beber, y quien sabe que tantas cosas más, me sonreí, mientras tus hermanos ya esperaban. Edmund pregunto_…

-¿Que hace, Susan?

-Busco una manta para acomodar las cosas en el pasto

-A… ¿te sirve esta Su?

–_Lucy encontró una manta dentro de un gaveta, ella era la mas entusiasmad a salir_

-Sí, Lu gracias, vámonos –Si Peter ya debe estar con los caballos…

–_Lucy te contesto y yo te mire, note que me miraste y me dirigiste una s__onrisa, y solo pensé que hermosa. Salimos del castillo y cabalgamos unos cuantos minutos tal vez 30 o 40, hasta que llegamos al lugar, que hermoso se veía los arboles llenos de flores algunos estaban repletos de flores color amarillas parecían de oro, y otros de flores de color rosas, rojo, morado y mas…_

-¿Lucy me ayudas? –Sí, ¿Su que tantas cosas trajiste? –Bueno pues muchas frutas, pan, queso, algo de carne, y un poco de jugo, tal vez pasemos aquí todo el día –Si que divertido. Hay Susan estoy contenta –Lo sé, se te ve en el rostro…

_-Yo me sentía tan bien con ustedes__, mire como tus hermanos corrían hacia el rio mientras se empujaban y se quitaban las botas y las chaquetas, escuche una voz que me hablaba…_

-¿Caspian, nos ayudas?

–_Era Lucy __quien me pedía ayuda para terminar de acomodar las cosas_

-Mira puedes poner esta cesta de pan,

-¿aquí?

-ahí si gracias… listo… ahora vamos a bañar

–_Lucy te miro y te sonrió_ –Vamos –_Dijo , y las dos salieron corriendo igual que sus hermanos, dejando sus zapatos al correr, yo solo observaba como se tiraba tu hermana al rio par que tus hermanos la recibieran en brazos, tu le sonreías, mientras Peter me miraba y me decía…_

-¿Tú no te vas a meter al agua? – y Edmund a completo

-Vamos Caspian, ven el agua esta genial

-¡Si ya voy!

-_Me quite la chaqueta, las botas y la camisa que tenia quedando solo con una camisa un poco más delgada, mientras ustedes jugueteaban en el rio yo me acercaba_

-Ed, ed.

_-__Tú, hablabas a tu hermano_

-El agua esta deliciosa

_- __Mientras tu hermanita pedía Peter que la sostuviera _

–Sostenme Peter

–Ya no estás tan chiquita Lu, pesas mucho – hay que malo

_-Llegue cerca de ustedes y una guerra de agua empezó en contra __mía… si, en efecto el agua estaba deliciosa pero un poco fría, y solo tuve que defenderme de ustedes…_

-Es de bienvenida Caspian

–_Edmund repuso, tal vez temiendo que me enfadara, pero no podía enfadarme con ellos eran mi familia, al menos así los veía, luego estuve platicando un poco con Peter y Edmund, mientras tú y tu hermana platicaban aparte…_

-Mira Susan vamos a la cascada – ¿Vamos a ver quién gana a llegar más rápido a la cascada?

-Si yo te gano- _dijo Lucy pero tú también contestaste_ – ¿así?

–_y ambas salieron nadando y llegando casi al mismo tiempo, escuche la voz de Lucy llamándonos_

-Peter, Ed, Caspian, vengan a ver esto

-¿Que sucede Lu?

–_Peter salió casi como un rayo , y yo Salí detrás de el, cuando llegamos había detrás de la cascada un paraíso, era como una gruta, se podía ver del otro lado de la cascada, un riachuelo que pasaba en medio de la gruta, y también había pasto verde muy verde por la humedad de la cueva y unas cuantas flores nacían en los borde, la luz del sol daba hacia adentro de aquella gruta, parecía el mismo paraíso, porque no estaba oscura al contrario estaba llena de luz por el sol, y algún pájaro se escabullía en sus adentros yo estaba anonadado de la hermosura del lugar, pero Edmund nos saco del encanto cuando…_

-¿Peter? mira esto

-Qué lugar más hermoso… ¿qué sucede Ed?

–_Peter miraba la gruta cuando Edmund le hablo_

-Tienes que ver esto

-Ya voy

_-Entonces nos quedamos Lucy, Tu y Yo_

-¿Verdad que está muy lindo Caspian?

–_Lucy me pregunto, mientras yo aun admiraba el lugar, era hermoso_

-Si es bellísimo Lucy, -¿Verdad que si?… esos dos se están tardando voy a verlos

_-Lucy se fue y nos dejo, solos detrás de aquella cascada, nunca olvidare ese momento tu y yo en ese lugar tan hermoso, en ese momento me sentía feliz mirándote ahí, empapada, con algunas __gotitas de agua corriendo por tu rostro, te mire y tu asías como si no me mirabas, pero notaba que estabas algo nerviosa, pero eso no te impidió romper el silencio_

-¿Es muy bonito este lugar verdad?

-No tanto como tu…

-¿Que dices?

-Perdóname Susan, no quise…

-Jum, no está bien, gracias

_-__Pensé que te enojaste pero fue al contrario, estabas algo sonrojada, pero con una sonrisa mediana que se dibujaba en tu cara_

-¿Susan?

– ¿Si?

_-Me __acerque un poco más a ti, quería decirte lo que sentía, ese sentimiento que me estaba ahogando que me quemaba por dentro, tenía que decírtelo, así que me acerque a ti y tu tal vez te asustaste un poco pero nuestros rostros estaban a centímetros, detrás de la cascada no podían vernos tus hermanos, que se encontraban en la orilla del rio mirando quien sabe qué cosa, no pude mas y te bese…_

_Solo note tus ojos que se abrieron y pude ver dos bellos destellos de color azul que me miraban, sentir tus labios sobre los __míos era tan extraño, era una sensación nueva pero que estaba dispuesto a experimentar y quien mejor que tu, tu el amor de mi vida ,creo que tu también pensaste lo mismo que yo, me gusto, era como estar en el cielo, ahora sí que me mate el rey Peter si quería por haber profanado los labios de su hermana, y moriría en paz tranquilo y feliz._

_Tú__, te separaste de mí, mientras yo aun tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios queriendo más de ti, me miraste y me hablaste tan bajito…_

-¿Qué haces Caspian?

–Susan… Es algo que llevaba clavado en mi alma, Te quiero, te quiero

-¿Qué?, ¿Pero, cómo?

–No lo sé, así –Pero Caspian en el reino hay chicas mas lindas…

–No lo se Susan, para mi tu eres la más hermosa, entiéndeme te quiero te quiero, se lo diría a Peter en su cara si quisieras, si tan solo tu sintieras lo mismo por mi

-¿Y quien te dice que no siento lo mismo por ti?

_-__la mire y mi corazón latía muy fuerte y las manos me sudaban, cuando sentí sus brazos rodear mi cuello, mientras ella se acercaba a mí, y volvió a besarme, pero esta vez, el beso tardo mas, sentir sus labios tan subes, besando me. Mi corazón latía tan rápido, sentía que mis labios se impregnaban del sabor de Susan, y cuando nos separamos sentí una paz inmensa_

-Yo también te quiero Caspian, ya lo sabía, pero temía que tu no sintieras lo mismo

-No… te quise desde el primer momento que te vi, siempre supe que eras especial, para mí…

_-__Estábamos tan felices, que casi olvidamos que sus hermanos estaban ahí en el mismo rio, Peter me conto que lo que miraban era una flor extraña que había abajo del rio, parecía un lirio de color rojo, debajo del agua. Edmund y Peter estaban admirados con la flor decían que serbia para curar cualquier herida, y que era muy difícil de encontrar una de ellas en Narnia, dicen que su nombre era la flor de fuego, Lucy pensaba que sería bueno cuidar de ella puesto que era algo muy importante_…

-¿Peter esa flor es la de…?

-¿Tú crees Ed? –Sí, sí creo es rara y es roja, como la poción de Lucy

-¿De mi poción?, es verdad…

-Si, Susan mira

–_Peter miro __de repente hacia donde nosotros estábamos, creo que se percato de algo por qué nado muy rápido hacia donde nosotros estábamos_

-Susan, ben a ver esto

_-__Cuando llego, Susan y yo estábamos tan juntos tomados de la mano pero Peter no se percato de eso porque yo hacía como que le mostraba el lugar a Susan y ella muy atenta me escuchaba , entonces nos miro y dijo…_

-¿Está todo bien?

-Si Pet, todo bien ¿que encontraron ustedes?

-La flor de fuego

-¿De verdad Peter?, nosotros encontramos… el paraíso

_-__Después de mencionar esas palabras, me miraste, creo que pensaste que yo era el paraíso igual que yo creo que tú eres mi paraíso, pero, sin embargo mi paraíso se termino cuando tú te fuiste y me dejaste aquí, solo en Narnia._

_Hoy estoy aquí sentado junto a ese rio que vio como __nuestro amor crecía, cada día, te extraño y si aun dudas de mi amor te digo que no me importa lo hermosas que puedan ser las mujeres de aquí de Narnia, la única mujer a la que ame, amo y amare siempre serás tú, solo tu Susan, no me preguntes ¿por qué?, ni como fue, solo acepta lo que te doy, mi amor por que, aun hoy, pienso en ti…_

_._

_._

_._

_**Espero les haya gustado esta historia, si les gusto tal vez **__**podría continuarla claro si ustedes quieren. Les mando un saludo y les recuerdo que seria genial si dejaran algún Reviews…**_


End file.
